Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are used for a variety of applications including product tracking, identification, information storage and encryption, and authentication. Passive RFID tags receive energy from electromagnetic waves generated by a tag reader. Active RFID tags include a power source such as a battery that delivers power to circuit elements within the tags. RFID tags are in ubiquitous use through a wide range of industries and products.